orange_is_the_new_blackfandomcom-20200223-history
Gina Murphy
Gina Murphy is a former inmate at Litchfield Penitentiary. She is portrayed by Abigail Savage. Personality She is a very loyal friend and does not let anyone take advantage of her. She makes sure her friends are making good decisions (i.e. when Nicky, a former addict, is given drugs, Gina follows her closely until Nicky gives them to Red). She can be touchy and easily angered, like when she told off Aleida Diaz for not knowing her name and bossing her around. Physical Appearance Murphy is short and thin with short, mousy-brown hair. After Season One, she has a severe burn scar on her neck and shoulder. Biography Before Litchfield It is revealed that Gina's offense is embezzlement, but she claims she only "stole money". She adds that she "had nothing to do with the guy who killed himself" ("Imaginary Enemies"). Gina speaks about her past to Red, explaining her work for her drama workshop held by Berdie Rogers. Gina speaks about her mother being manipulative and disloyal. Season One Gina is one of Red's prison daughters and trusted lackeys, withholding food from Piper at Red's command after giving her the infamous tampon sandwich from Red. She is shown to be a focused worker, moving away from Piper to knit/crochet undisturbed. When Red asks Murphy and Norma to sabotage Gloria's kitchen, Murphy implores to Red that they are on the outs with Gloria as it is. Murphy and Norma are reprimanded for sneaking about the kitchen by Gloria. When Red takes sabotaging the kitchen in her own hands, Murphy ends up badly burned by the extra grease in a hot oven. She is one of the inmates who asks Piper to look over her appeal ("Imaginary Enemies"). Season Two Murphy ignores Red's attempts to win her friendship back after the burning accident. After realizing she never apologized to her friends, Red invites everyone to a dinner in the greenhouse to make peace. Murphy accepts Red's apology and their group reforms. Season Three Murphy is originally shown to be Wiccan, and she serves as a leader of that religious group ("Mother's Day"). However, she is shown to be one of the inmates involved in the cult centered on Norma. Murphy is sometimes skeptical due to Red challenging Murphy's faith, but she still kept going back to the cult. Season Four Gina was still inside the prison as all the prisoners began to run toward the lake. Along the way, she was stopped by Piper, trying to intimidate her after sending Stella to Maximum Security, Gina did not care for Piper and passed in front of her, arriving at the lake before the officers. Participated in Piper's meeting to fight Latinas in prison, but she did not join the group because she probably knew it was a racist movement. She starts working on the electrical wiring installation of the home of the new correctional officers. Luschek almost refused to help her, until he was warned by Charlie. Somehow she got an iPod and used it for Nicky's welcome party. When Piscatella threw Red on the floor in front of everyone in the cafeteria, Blanca climbed one of the tables in protest and all the interns joined, including Gina, just to see Poussey die minutes later. The next morning she met with Red and the rest of the family and hours later, the riot started throughout the prison. Season Five As the chaos ensued during motim, Gina tried to enter Luschek's office, but was ignored, then passed her own menstrual blood on her face and pretended to be hurt, to the displeasure of Blanca and Luschek, who finally helped her when she thought she was hurt. The two of them argued about turning off the alarm and Luschek refused to leave until Ginny declared that Blanca had a knife out and she started screaming in anger at not being able to lock the door without a hammer. When they finally arrived at the prison wiring system, the two discussed what wire to cut, but Gina did not trust Luschek and ended up cutting off the light from the prison, causing a blackout. (Riot FOMO) With Luschek captured by the other inmates, Gina spent the first night of agitation trying to reconnect, watching the instructions on her cell phone in a video. In the morning, Gina managed to light all the lights in the jail and began to shout with joy at having worked properly. Later she received an invitation from Frieda that led to an inactive area of the prison, and accompanied by Norma, Yoga Jones, Anita and Gloria arrived at the place and Frieda took her to her secret bunker, where there was food, cigarettes, and even a Computer, to Gina's surprise. When they heard Piper's screams near the access to the bunker, they initially ignored and continued to play cards, but when the screams continued, Gina decided to get up and watch and record hidden with her cell phone, Piscatella torturing Red and breaking her arm By Alex, Posting the video on the internet and causing a global upheaval. After Frieda set up a trap, Ginny pulled Piscatella into the closet and then Norma, Anita, Yoga Jones and Frieda knocked him down and immobilized him and released Red, Alex, Piper, Blanca, Nicky and Big Boo. When SWAT entered the prison and began capturing all the inmates, Gina began to hyperventilate and then she, Norma, Anita, and Yoga decided to surrender peacefully, leaving the rest of the prisoners in the bunker. Later, Gina began hyperventilating again when the inmates began being put on a bus. Gina's fate, as with all other inmates, is unknown after the season finale. Gina doesn't appear in the sixth season. However, the footage she filmed of Piscatella torturing Red later helps Piper avoid being charged with his murder. Relationships Friends *Norma Romano - One of Red's main girls, best friend. *Nicky Nichols - Red's "daughter". *Galina "Red" Reznikov - One of Red's main girls, Gina stopped this role after being severely burnt by oil Red left. *Lorna Muccio - Shown to be close through Red. *Piper Chapman - Originally disliked Piper on Red's orders, and served her a bloody tampon. After the Piper/Red feud ended, Piper and Gina became friends. *Weeping Woman - Member of Norma's Cult. *Jeanie Babson - Member of Norma's Cult. *Carrie "Big Boo" Black (formerly) - Member of Red's family until Big Boo is revealed to be a mole. *Yoga Jones *Sister Ingalls *Frieda Berlin - She is part of Red's Family *Alex Vause - She is part of Red's Family *Anita DeMarco - She is part of Red's Family *Gloria Mendoza Enemies * Joel Luschek - Shown to always be rude to Gina, and not care about her possibly being infected with Tetanus. * Piscatella Memorable Quotes Gallery Season 1 "I Wasn't Ready" GinaEp1A.png GinaEp1B.png GinaEp1C.png Others Appearances Navigation Murphy, Gina Category:Kitchen Staff Murphy, Gina Murphy, Gina Category:Season 3 Characters Category:Season 4 Characters Category:Under Construction Category:Season 5 Characters Category:Season 7 Characters